When All Is Lost
by love.is.eternal101
Summary: Jason is left to rule Atlantis alone for a couple of days, but when Ariadne returns all is not as it seems. As Jason has been banished, will she ever get him back.


**A year has passed since Jason and Ariadne regained the throne of Atlantis and nothing wrong has happened since. Jason and Ariadne are happily married and the people are happy with the couple and they don't resent the couple either. This story starts the night before Ariadne has to leave the city for a couple of days to visit King Tyrant in the neighbouring city and Jason will be left to rule the city alone. Since they regained the throne they have never been apart at all, so how will Jason do when ruling the city alone?**

They walked hand in hand down the long palace corridor, gently swinging their arms. She placed her head on his muscly shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so very much over these next few days, I don't know how I will cope without" Ariadne exclaimed to Jason.

"You are only going away for two days Ariadne, we have been apart for longer than I can remember before and those days were ever so brutal" Jason replied with a small chuckle.

"Yes but before we were never this close, you don't know how good it feels for me to hold your hand and to hug you or touch you around others knowing that I don't have to hide my feelings for you" Ariadne exclaimed.

"I do know how it feels. It feels amazing to be able to act like your husband and show my love for the most beautiful woman in all of the universe".

Ariadne smiled and gave a small chuckle. She placed her small delicate hand on his cheek and stared longingly at him, getting lost in his sparkling brown eyes. Jason smiled and placed his hand on hers and never wanted her to let go and felt the love that they shared for each other. Jason turned and opened the giant door that stood before them and stood to the side for Ariadne to enter first. They walked into their chamber and Ariadne walked over and sat on the bed while Jason picked up his night robe. And walked over to the board to get changed behind.

"I am just going to change over here," he told her.

"Oh don't worry you can do it right her" Ariadne smiled and raised her eyebrows as she would not let her eyes leave his figure. Jason went pink in embarrassment.

"Err… ok!" he then changed out of those same old brown clothes that he had got from the beach some years ago. He looked to see if Ariadne was still looking and her eyes were almost about to leave her skull because she was staring so passionately at Jason. Jason smiled with a small chuckle. He went over to Ariadne and lay on the bed next to her, he put one arm around her waist and felt his fingers go through her soft silky hair.

"Aren't you going to get dressed my dear?" Jason asked.

"I am quite comfortable at the moment, I think I shall lay here for a minute." Ariadne replied. Jason smiled and placed his hand on her soft skin on her face and placed his lips on hers. Ariadne pulled him closer and they embraced together kissing passionately. They both felt the best feeling of their love for each other run through them like a flowing river. They could stay like this for the rest of eternity and never let go. Jason moved his hand lower down her body till he placed his hand on her leg and moved it closer to him. Ariadne put her hands round him so tightly; it was like she was never going to let go. Jason pulled away slowly, even though he didn't want to.

"As much as I want to hold you forever, you need your sleep as you have a very big day ahead. I don't think that King Tyrant will be pleased if his guest turns up asleep on her horse!" Jason explained to her looking deeply into her eyes, wishing he could carry on kissing her beautiful lips. Ariadne gave a small sigh.

"Well yes I suppose your right, what would I do without you!" Ariadne replied.

"You would still be the most amazing and beautiful Queen that Atlantis has ever seen!" Jason replied as he gave her one more kiss on her soft lips, before he fell away and then he lay back on the bed and soon fell asleep.

As the sun rose on a new day in the city of Atlantis, Jason woke to see that he was alone in his bed. He sat up in confusion, looked around the chambers then got out of bed and walked to the window. It took a while for his eyes to adjust but after he could see below in the courtyard where he saw a woman in blue robes and dark hair walking to a horse with half the palace guards surrounding them. He soon realised that he had over slept and that Ariadne was already leaving for the neighbouring city. He looked down at himself made sure he had clothes on as Ariadne had a habit of taking them off for him! Then he ran to the door, opened it and then ran down the long corridor, down the stairs and out onto the palace entrance. He caught eye of Ariadne about to mount the horse when he ran over.

"Ariadne, why didn't you wake me? What if I had missed you leaving?" Jason asked, trying to get his breath back from that running. Ariadne turned round in excitement and relief and leaped into his arms with a tight embrace.

"You look so peaceful when you are asleep, I didn't want to wake you" Ariadne told him.

Jason smiled and stared at her, "Yes but I would be a lot more peaceful if I knew that you left Atlantis safely with no trouble."

"I suppose but I am perfectly well. I'll miss you." Ariadne said.

"And I you." Jason replied, "be careful and make sure that you are safe. I love you Ariadne"

Ariadne smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss on his lips. "I love you too, and I am perfectly safe, no need to worry". Ariadne smiled at him one last time before she turned and got on the horse. Jason smiled and stepped back as he watched her and many other guards leave the gates and rode into the distance. He stood there till he could see no more of her, just to make sure that she was as safe as she could be, then he turned and returned to the palace. He climbed the stairs to the entrance to see Pythagoras greet him and the doors.


End file.
